Dream before Dawn
by Vitani FyreWolf
Summary: Sometimes hidden grief can only be revealed in a time of joy. The reunions, and Tidus and Yuna's night together after the end of the game. One-shot.


A/N: I really, honestly never thought I'd be writing a Final Fantasy fic. I thought I'd leave that to other people, Final Fantasy wasn't really my domain. But after countless hours playing FFX and FFX-2, falling in love with Tidus and Yuna and the rest… well, I couldn't find much in the FFX fandom that satisfied me. This fic literally popped into my head today and would not leave me alone. It's probably going to be the most sugary thing I've ever written…. and that's okay. I have several fics I've been neglecting, but this one demanded to be put down into writing (at midnight, no less!), so here it is.

It's a short little thing after Tidus' return. I've seen several different viewpoints on this, but I never really liked any of them, so here is my own. Warning, it's lemony. Not too lemony, but there is definitely citrus flavoring.

Dream before Dawn

_Immature love says: ''I love you because I need you.'' Mature love says: ''I need you because I love you.''_

- Erich Fromm

            At first, little sounds began to break through. A bird's cry, gentle wind through the trees, the far-off sound of the ocean. Somewhere, a child began to laugh, playing a predawn game with it's siblings. Soon the still-tired parents, weary from a night of celebrating, would usher them back into the home to steal a few more hours of quiet. The sounds of peaceful life pervaded the air. Everything seemed distant, a reminder of how far he had been from this world.

            He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the light in the room grow steadily rosier as the first rays of morning broke over the island's lush hills. For a moment he did nothing but remain still, allowing his senses to expand until he could delight in the feeling of being alive. In merely existing. Her body beside his kept him warm, and he finally moved his gaze to her, nestled comfortably in the circle of his arm, head resting on his chest.  Nothing could have seemed more real or more of a dream than this. It was reality and imagination joined, hope lifted tenderly into truth.

            A small smile lit the young man's features, and he moved to press his forehead against the fall of soft dusty-brown hair, his own flaxen locks falling onto her pale cheeks. Contentment flowed through him, and she moved slightly in response to tuck herself more closely to his side, jeweled eyes still shut. Tidus suppressed an affectionate chuckle and lifted one hand to gently stroke her upper arm, not enough to wake her, just to bask in the smoothness of her skin, which was slowly becoming warmer as his palm rid her of the early morning chill. It was precious, this time. It had almost never come to be.

            It had only been one day. Not even a full day, just the evening and night, which were taken up by festivities and joyous reunions. He had come back. Against all logic, Tidus had returned to Spira… to Besaid – to Yuna. That was what really mattered to him, anyway. To Yuna. He remembered the look on her face as she ran through the water towards him, pure ecstatic joy, with a touch of fear. The last time she had thrown herself at him… there had been nothing there. The slight shakiness of her voice as she questioned his presence was enough to tell him the extent of her desperation. Then there had been nothing but happiness, happiness and laughter when moment after moment, he remained there.

            She hadn't let him go for a long time. Her hand remained clasped in his as though his visible, tangible self was tied to their physical contact. It was only after many awkward greetings to others and several warm, reassuring looks from him did she untwine her fingers from his, staying near to his side as the parties began. And what parties there had been. The people of Besaid had known and loved Tidus, even though he had only been with them a short time. When he commented on how many people seemed to remember him, she had laughed – a musical, joyous sound – and informed him that he wasn't someone who was easily forgotten.

            Yuna had spent the evening glowing with elation as she watched Tidus re-familiarize himself with the world. The most exuberant reunions had been with his fellow guardians, all of whom greeted him in their customary way. Rikku had jumped him, tackling him for a short moment, laughing with delight before poking him and asking where he had been, and what had taken him so long to return. Wakka had punched his shoulder playfully and proudly showed off his son to his former teammate. Tidus had looked at Vidina for a while, and then solemnly declared him to have all the makings of a star blitzer, much to the chagrin of his mother. Lulu had broken her usual detached attitude to offer him a smile and a heartfelt welcome – a smile that had seemed as much for him, as for the woman beside him. Tidus knew that much of her contentment came from knowing that Yuna had a chance at happiness at last.

            He had met Paine, who at first had not said anything, just watched him as though judging him. Tidus had uneasily shifted from one foot to the other under her piercing gaze, not seeing Yuna and her cousin share amused looks. Then the third Gullwing had nodded, one side of her mouth quirking upward in a sign of approval. Tidus had leaned back and shot Yuna a despairing look, which had prompted a sudden burst of laughter and quizzical glances from all of the people nearby.

            Watching Tidus and Yuna together seemed to please Wakka, Lulu and Rikku, who would often glance in their direction and then look away with indulgent smiles. One who hadn't been so easygoing was Brother, but after several stomps on the foot by his sister, he had moved away from the couple, muttering under his breath in Al Bhed. Not even Brother could have dimmed the festivity, however, and as the night wore on, Yuna and Tidus began to want more and more to be alone. This did not escape Lulu's notice, and she directed the two to a hut that she and Wakka had found for them. With words of gratitude, the newly reunited pair hurried off.

            Once they had reached the hut, Tidus had received another surprise. His Yuna had cast away the calm, content image that she had kept in the village, and she attached herself to him with desperation and raw need, tears cascading down her cheeks as she kissed him. He worried over her as she shook and dragged at the cloth and leather with her nails, trying frantically to remove his clothing as quickly as possible. They slid down the wall, and she pressed against him, crying as their lips met again and again, holding each other so tightly they must have left bruises.

            It was he who came to his senses, and he felt a jab of pain as he saw the state he was in. Quickly, he reached and stopped her hands with his larger ones, pulling her against him and keeping her still, waiting for her shaking sobs to quiet as he rocked her back and forth. She was desperate, but he knew somehow that was not the way she would want them to be together - anxious and distraught. Yuna had lost her only real love, and had needed to live with it for two years. He could not remember those two years, but he could feel her memory in every shudder of her body as he held her close. His own tears fell silently as he tucked her head under his chin, not allowing her to move until she was calm.

            A short time later, her shivers began to subside, and she leaned, boneless, against him, as though the purging of her grief had taken all of her strength. It was then that he moved, taking her face in his hands and letting his lips glide over her skin, erasing her tears. Every time she began to clutch at him or try to take control again, he would stop her, holding her still and murmuring words of love into her hair. When she calmed again, he would continue, making her feel every touch, every moment, letting it sink into her mind and replace the years of loneliness. Slowly, her attempted responses became serene, her movements soft and unhurried, and he allowed her to move with him. His hands slipped under her clothes, easily removing them without letting his palms ever leave her skin. She seemed to thrive under his touch, her breathing growing steady and strong as she, too, ventured to touch him.

            Tidus moved them to the bed, where they joined for the first time, sinking into the soft sheets. It was awkward and uncomfortable at first, and Yuna cried a little in pain, but neither of them would been anywhere else. This was their reunion. It was not simple – their time together hadn't been, but it was for _them._ This is what they exalted in with every brush of skin, with each of her cries that he took gently into his mouth. Their breaths mingled and they became one, her grief and his strength, their life. The summoner and her guardian. He guarded her emotions as closely as he had her life, and where before he had strived to find a way to keep her living, now he knew he would soothe her pain at their separation and would allow her to find joy. This was his task which he gave to himself, and though she would never know it, she would feel the result in every passing day.

            When it was over, they lay together, whispering, telling stories and basking each other's presence. He was proud of what she had done, the strength she had found in herself. She had fallen asleep first, weary from crying, and he had held her against him protectively and listened to the night, hearing the revelers slowly end their parties and head to their own homes, before following her into slumber.

            Tidus was broken from his reverie as Yuna's arm stretched, each finger pointing, and she made small waking-up noises. He pressed a kiss to her temple and her eyes opened, settling on him. Her resulting smile lit up her face.

            "You're still here."

            He nuzzled her softly. "Of course I am."

            She sighed delightedly. "I worried that it was a dream…"

            He blinked at her. "You could have dreamed that?"

            "No, I don't suppose so, now that I think about it."

            "Good."

            "….Do we have to get up?" Her eyes were tranquil and warm, and he grinned at her.

            "I won't if you don't."

            "We could end up in here all day!"

            "What's your point?"

            "They could…. oh, I don't know, really. But wouldn't they come looking for us?"

            He moved closer, sinking back into the mattress and pulling her near. "We can worry about that if they show up."

            The sun continued to rise on the hut that was now filled with soft laughter.


End file.
